


Soulmate AU: Bucky Barnes

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Everyone is born with the soundwaves of the first words their soulmate says on the inside of their dominant hands’ wrist. When those words are said, the birthmark/tattoo turns scar-like. Yours just so happens to turn into a scar when you run into – literally – the former Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Soulmate AU: Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Only fluff and a little language

Your morning was peachy; absolutely marvelous. Nothing beats spilled coffee all over your front, a broken heel, an alarm that did go off – courtesy of your power going out briefly during the night – and realizing that you are going to have to go to work late with a coffee covered shirt. You hurry down the sidewalk, not paying any mind to speed or trajectory. Your only focus is on the destination at hand, the hell that is your job.

It doesn't even register as you slam into a solid human, build much like a brick wall. You hardly notice as you start falling backwards, almost hitting the ground. Thankfully, the nice human brick wall catches you, saving you from any further embarrassment.

"You okay?" The man says, still holding you upright. You nod. Already trying to brush yourself off, mind still focused on rushing to work. You glance down, catching the sight of your wrist. Your eyes go wide.

"Fucking shit. Today of all days?" You mutter, knowing that his own birthmark tattoo will turn scar-like. You can feel his hand tense on your upper arms. "Sorry. I am already having a shitty day and it isn't even nine." Your eyes unconsciously travel up and down the person opposite you. What the hell is he wearing?

"Um ..." He trails off before looking down at his own attire. Tactical gear. It is then that you notice one of his hands is gloved. Puzzling, but not exactly enough to set off red flags, even if it should. Sighing, you step away from the strange man that is obviously your soulmate.

"I really have to go. I work at the large building around the corner, you really can't miss it. It has the big sign that says Stark." You tell him, clearly ignoring the look of pure shock and horror on his face. "Come by later and ask for [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. We can talk then." Without much more, you begin to hurry back to the Stark building.

Not even five minutes late – a miracle if you had any say in it – you are greeted by your boss, and she looks pissed. "Miss [Y/L/N]! You are late. As the assistant to the head of HR you are expected to be on time and –" She eyes your shirt, nose wrinkling in disgust. "What are you wearing!"

"On the way here, I had a small incident with coffee. And as you pointed out, I am late, therefore I had no time to go back home and change. I have an extra blouse in my desk that I will gladly change into." You state, far more calmly than you feel.

She nods. "In my office. Ten minutes." Turning on her heal, she walks off. Everyone who witnessed the small display of false dominance all breathe a sigh of relief once she is out of earshot.

Your closest coworker, Jane, looks at you. "I don't how you do it [Y/N]. You are the only person I know who can stand up to her."

"I'm her assistant, I have to be able to tell her what to do. Even if it is under the false guise of submissiveness. Plus, I am not easily intimidated." You fumble through your desk, pulling out the clean blouse from the bottom drawer. You can still hear Jane muttering to herself and anyone who will listen as you make your way into the bathroom to change.

Fully clothed and in clean clothes, you stride into your boss's office. She looks up from her computer, her eyes disapproving of your new outfit almost as much as the previous coffee stained shirt. "Sit." You do so.

"Miss [Y/L/N], would you care to tell me why I have found concept drawing for Mr. Stark's new residence in your desk?" She asks, her tone far too condescending. You are seething.

While she might be your boss, your desk is considered yours. "The entire under-office was approached, as were all departments, to enter into a contest to design the new Avengers base. I decided to enter. You may check email logs to make sure I am telling the truth, but you will find nothing incriminating." You say, the calmness in your voice fake.

"I will do so. However, as your superior, I am to be informed of any and all assignments you take, even if it is for personal reasons." She mocks. You see red, knowing she has no right to treat to you like a piece of meat.

"This is my notice. I will be gone within the week." You tell her. Standing up, you remove yourself from her office. Returning to your desk, you check your email one last time before beginning to pack your things. One in particular catches your eye. It is the results of the contest.

You won. A time and place are outlined in the email, detailing all the important things. Rushing once more you haul ass to the upper floors. Stark's floors. Your breathing heavy, you try to calm yourself as you ride the elevator. Still reeling from the shock and awe of actually winning you tentatively knock of the conference room stated in the email.

"Come in." you recognize the voice as Mr. Stark.

"You must be [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. Please sit." He gestures at a chair next to him at the table.

"I am." You reply as you sit.

"After seeing your designs and reviewing your degree and background in architecture and engineering, I found that you were the best possible candidate to do what I wanted."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, walk with me." He stands before you can utter a protest, not that you would.

"I, of course, need a private wing for Pepper and I, a gym area large enough to house all the current Avengers comfortably and with room to grow. A large common area to lounge in with everyone, a kitchen in both my personal wing and the communal areas, a bar area, a pool area, a game room, a private cinema, guest suites for everyone – preferably split into a few wings opposite my own, a lab, a garage." He stops.

"May I ask you to write that down?" You ask him, knowing you won't be able to remember a bit of it.

"Of course. I forget sometimes that most people don't retain information like I do." He laughs. You find it hard to choose between taking that as an insult or just a straight fact.

"Mr. Stark. The team has returned. Should I set up a briefing?" The AI. F.R.I.D.A.Y., asks.

"Yes please. Tell everyone to meet me in conference room C. Inform them that I will have a guest." He says, his tone final. "I suppose I will be introducing you to the team sooner than I planned."

You nod, a little overwhelmed at the prospect of meeting with the Avengers, or more of them. "That is perfectly fine Mr. Stark."

"Not yet, you don't know me well enough, but eventually we will have to get you to phase out of calling me Mr. Stark and start calling me Tony." He mutters, you don't think he meant for you to hear that.

You two don't make to the meeting room before everyone else. You walk in, greeted with dirty and a few bloody people. Eyes scanning the room, you notice familiar gear, a hand holding a glove, a metal gleam. Looking up, you lock eyes with him, instant recognition hitting you. Mr. Stark looks between the two of you, shock and confusion on his face.

"Do you and Tin Man know each other?" He asks.

"We've met." You mutter, still holding his gaze.

Mr. Stark continues to look at the two us, questioning; as does Steve Rogers. "Is there anything you two want to share with the class?" Mr. Stark, you suppose you should call him Tony now, asks.

"Um ..." Both you and Bucky mutter, looking at the ground. Neither on of you sure how to broach the subject. You look up, holding out your wrist. "This happened this morning when I quite literally ran into, um, him this morning." He glances at your wrist, eyes widening at the understanding.

"I see." He nods, continuing to look between the two of you. "Will it be a problem?" You shake your head.

"No. I can work on the designs without it being an issue. I wanted to get to know everyone anyway to learn likes and dislikes so that I can design the new base more effectively and comfortably for everyone."

Mr. Stark, Tony, smiles. "I like you. Please, call me Tony. I have a feeling that we are going to be on a first name basis from now on." He eyes everyone. "Everyone, excluding Bucky, this is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], she is going to be designing the new base I talked to you about a few weeks ago. And as she said, she will want to get to know you and as Barnes' soulmate, you will most likely be seeing a lot of her."

No one says anything. "Well, get on with it. I don't want you standing here dirty and bloody any longer than you have to. Get showered and changed." Tony barks at everyone, sounding much like an indignant chihuahua.

Everyone, including you, hurry out. However, with nowhere to go, you just stand there in the hall. Bucky sheepishly comes up to you. "Hello."

You smile. "Hey. So ... this is what you do."

He laughs. "Yeah. I take it you work here too?" Your smile drops.

"Um ... not exactly." He lifts his eyebrow. "I may have quit this morning. My boss was a bitch and basically called me out on not being a piece of meat." His eyes widen.

Tony comes out, surprise on his face. "Who was you boss?" You look at him, not realizing that he could hear you.

"The head of HR." You mumble, hoping you won't get in trouble.

"I was going to ask you to transfer over to my private sector anyway, so that just makes this easier, but I now plan on talking to her." He mutters heading in the direction of my former office.

"So doll, care to take a walk with me?"


End file.
